


Juvenile Feathers

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A Case of Penguins [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, penguin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's time for a celebration - Rosie's juvenile feathers are coming through





	Juvenile Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WhatIf AU's Party Challenge

“We are going to celebrate,” JW, the King penguin said firmly.

“I fail to see why it’s so important,” Sherlock, the Emperor penguin replied.

“Everyone celebrates when their juvenile feathers come through.”

“I didn’t!”

“Are you sure your parents didn’t celebrate at the thought of you one day leaving home?” Donovan, the Chinstrap penguin said.

Lestrade, the Humboldt penguin, tutted at Donovan, but privately he thought it might have been the case.

“Anyway, what you did or didn’t do is irrelevant,” JW said.  “We are going to celebrate.”

“I am Rosie’s father, so it should be my decision,” Sherlock said.

That comment was greeted with an icy silence, before Molly, the Magellanic penguin, pointedly turned to JW and said, “What are you planning to do?”

“We’ll have some nibbles, Mrs Hudson said she’d help with them, and Rosie’s invited some of her friends so there’ll be dancing.  You’re all invited too, of course.”

###

Two days later everyone turned up at Sherlock and JW’s cave, to be welcomed by JW and Rosie. 

“Sherlock not around?” Lestrade asked.

“He’s in the back somewhere,” JW replied.

Rosie squeaked at receiving all the cards and presents, and then introduced her friends.  “This is Norbury,” she said.  “Do you remember him?”

Lestrade sighed.  “Yes, he was the one your Dada collected from nursery instead of you.”

Rosie and Norbury exchanged a look and giggled.  “Papa and I remind him of it sometimes.”

When it was time for the food, JW waddled into the back of the cave to find Sherlock.  The Emperor penguin seemed very quiet, and JW thought there was a trace of a tear in one eye.

“Is everything all right?” JW asked.

“My little chick is growing up,” Sherlock said.

“So she is.  And she’s doing us both proud.  Come and have some food before Lestrade eats it all!”

After they had eaten it was time for the dancing.

Sherlock stepped forward and said, “Before you all begin, I have something to offer Rosie.”

He performed a slow dance, tapping his feet in an intricate pattern and flapping his flippers against his sides in time with his feet. 

When he had finished, Rosie clapped her flippers together and said, “Dada, that was beautiful.  Thank you!  Does it have a name?”

“I call it, ‘My Daughter’”

Everyone applauded, and JW thought this time he wasn’t the only one to have a tear in his eye.

 


End file.
